uiofandomcom-20200214-history
Two Wrongs Make Another Wrong
Three teams are isolated by a savage host, and are forced to work together. Interns attack them. Wolves chase them, and they survive. After a team of two loses, they must be voted off by the winning team due to shortage. Ultimately a respected contestant is eliminated. Plot Chris awakens the three teams to a day at his feared island. Suron Island. Chris sends wild interns on the contestants, and the contestants fight back. Gwen and Heather attempt to work together, but Gwen is knocked unconcious and Heather is thrown against a rock slab. Cody attempts to stall the interns with a pistol, but fails and is forced to use it. Cody attempts to save others, and kills three interns, but is sucked through a tube. The others spot this and flee. Heather limps towards a gate, but her top is caught in the gate. Heather then exclaims "I've done this a million times, it wouldn't kill me to do it again." Heather removes her top, but jams her hand in the gate, injuring her. Cody attempts to get the interns of of Duncan by shooting them, and he succeeds when an eighth intern leaps onto Duncan's face and Cody shoots that one. Duncan finds more interns and Cody is punched in the stomach by one, which Duncan hits with a bat. The others run in terror as Duncan and Cody stay behind. Gwen wakes up to see only Duncan and Cody, and Heather runs through with a stampede of hippos coming at her as Cody and Duncan flee, Heather trips, and a thorn hits her breast. She pulls it out and Gwen helps her up and runs as the hippos nearly kill Gwen. A group of wolves come from behind. One wolf attempts to go around the hippos, and they kill one. A wolf bites at Gwen and pins her down. Cody shoots the wolf and Gwen catches up. The contestants attempt to cross a bridge to a valley, but the bridge collapses, and the contestants scramble. Cody and Gwen are cut off from the group, and Courtney and Lindsay grab a rope and hang on. The others reach the other side, and they see a flag. Alejandro dives for the flag and catches it. Heather is determined to win, knowing that if Team Heather loses that she will be going home. Heather dives for the other flag and grabs it. Team Treason loses again, and since only two people remain, they will be voted by the winning team for safety. Katie gets one more vote than Bridgette and Bridgette is eliminated. Bridgette peacefully leaves, but the moment is interrupted when Heather brags about her win and Bridgette tackles and fights Heather, and they both hurt each other and argue before Heather throws Bridgette out and growls. Votes *Alejandro voted for Bridgette *Beth voted for Bridgette *Ezekiel voted for Katie *Lindsay voted for Katie *Izzy voted for Katie Trivia *This is the second jungle challenge in the series. The first was in The Rescue. *Heather was again topless. She exclaimed that she had been topless so many times before and it wouldn't hurt to do it again. Goofs *When Heather and Bridgette fight, Heather's hair is longer. This is because of a technology issue and should be ignored.